Remote backup (often referred to as cloud backup or cloud storage) is a service that enables a user to backup or otherwise store/share data over a network to a remotely coupled device. Cloud storage is a model of data storage where data can be stored in logical pools while the physical storage spans across multiple servers, and often multiple locations. The physical environment is typically owned and managed by a hosting company. Often a client-side program runs on the client device and manages a backup schedule, which may be periodic or on-demand. Cloud storage services are typically accessed by client devices with network connections to the Internet.
Currently, the only realistic way to transfer data (e.g., large media files, etc.) off a mobile device is via a wired connection, a WiFi radio, a Bluetooth radio, or a cellular radio. The wired connection frustrates the portability feature of a mobile device, while WiFi, Bluetooth, and cellular radios are inherently power hungry, thereby limiting the duration of their use. These techniques are poor solutions for battery-constrained mobile devices, if the data is streamed for prolonged periods of time.